User talk:ErinEmeraldflame/Archive postexodus 2
untitled Need help! I am a level 63. So far everytime I leveled Alzhared has summoned to talk in krokosphinx for a new spell or quest. Everytime I go there I can't talk to her and there isn't an exclamation over her head. What do I do? Or, what can I do? --AutumnDragonBlade 02:31, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Contact KingsIsle regarding bugs from the website. Erin 07:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) untitled Why is it I find multiple errors in the pages here? Will they ever be updated? Who is responsible for my finding wrong info that the wizard101.uk staff sent me here to find or the info that doesn't exist...?? :This site doesn't track the uk version. Erin 17:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't there something for the uk version then?? Why when I look up something with the game this is the only site that has any info!!!? :Ask players of the uk version? This site links to dozens, so your claim is incorrect. Erin 05:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) By all means show me where this site links do dozens of help sites for the UK version. By all means tell me how someone looking up a dungeon name doesn't get sent to this wikia and how one would know by looking at it this is only for US version. Seems rather funny no one anywhere has any answers, but that the UK side claims it's the same thing as the US version yet you told me this is US only and has nothing to do with UK... :I never said "dozens of help sites for the UK version". Your claim that this is the only site with ANY information is wrong - this site even links to many others. :The versions are not exactly the same. :I already answered your question, I am not the game company, I can't help you with wizard101.uk staff responses. Erin 06:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) untitled Hey Erin! I have a question. Can you get kicked out of wikia or out of some stuff in Wizard101? Yes and yes but they are separate. Erin 06:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Untitled How do I add a picture Ian F (talk) 23:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :You read what it says at the top of this page. Erin (talk) 19:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) How do I create a userbox? Ian F (talk) 00:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :You don't, they are a retired project from someone else and aren't promoted anymore. Do not falsely claim to be an administrator. Erin (talk) 19:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Untitled What's your wizard name? --Ian F (talk) 15:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't share that information out of game. Erin (talk) 07:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hello ErinEmeraldflame. I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to add Relatives to the Malistaire page, and it went totlally wrong.-KingGuy12 :You deleted template information. Read the Editing Guide as linked above, we don't include extraneous information or opinions on pages. Erin (talk) 07:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Untitled and Unsigned hi and thx for the message i will try and get this to my best ability. I am new to this wiki and can not find my way around yet but will work on it Untitled Hi, I was just wondering if you could add information about the White Winter Owl pet? I can't seem to find anything about it anywhere. I understand it is a new pet, but I'd like some information about it, cause I'd like to know what abilities it could learn. (Mine's already adult, so I want to know what I might get when it levels up to Ancient) 00:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Rachel Silverblade, Level 40 Myth Wizard :I don't have the owl, so don't have information to add. Erin (talk) 06:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay! I have the owl, lol. 00:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Rachel Silverblade Admin o: Sorry if this does NOT appear below the line o: Hi Erin :D, I was curious if I could become an admin on Wizard101 wiki, I created this accout especially for that purpose (Username is my Wizard name) but my other account I edit other sites with is Bonanna137. I am currently a level 33 Pyromancer and member. Anyways, If you could please consider my offer and get back to me, that would be wonderful. Yours Magically, Summer --SaffronShadowFlame (talk) 02:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: :*Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) :*Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs :*Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. :*Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. Erin (talk) 06:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh. Ok, I'll work hard and try to make some major edits and help. Thanks for the advice! :D --SaffronShadowFlame (talk) 01:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Emberstone Tiger why do you keep taking out the edits i made to Emberstone tiger? That was a picture of one, the pet has those talents and those are the snacks it loves. What's the deal?--Gamerboy667 (talk) 21:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :All information must be from first-hand collection. It is very unlikely that information was first-hand. The image was added incorrectly and messed up the page and you removed like information. Read the editing guide above before doing edits. Erin (talk) 23:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::All that information i found, and tested. It is all valid.--Gamerboy667 (talk) 21:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt that covers removing information. How did you get the information first-hand? Erin (talk) 07:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Trial and Error, i went to the bazaar and bought everything fire i could then made note of the snacks and their effects.--Gamerboy667 (talk) 17:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Talents? Erin (talk) 08:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Locked Do you know why articles like Basic Game Information are locked? I was thinking if we added a | ]] after it being in a category of the same name this would put it at the forefront of being listed in that category rather than mixed in with stuff. +Y 07:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :It is a static site organization page. It is at the top of that category page. It cannot be more at the top. Erin (talk) 23:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) untitled How do I link the card images I don't really get it? Jcrockstar365 (talk) 14:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Jcrockstar365 :Read the code above the edit you made in the sandbox. Erin (talk) 03:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) untitled and unsigned Why is the editing so glitchy? Can you put in the Visual Mode thing because this wikia is harder to edit than others :"glitchy" or "Visual Mode thing" are not clear. This site only uses Source Mode, because the other wikia editor screws up templates and all the pages on the site. You need to read the Editing Guide before doing edits on this site. Erin (talk) 18:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) untitled I am sorry for being such a pain but I still don't get how to do it, I couldn't find how to get to the library of cards and links, will you post it below? Thank you Jcrockstar365 (talk) 11:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)jcrockstar :You don't get how to do what? What is a "library of cards and links"? Erin (talk) 18:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Linking Cards I do not understand how to link cards. For example if I wanted to update the spells a boss uses, there are cards that are also links and therefore aren't they in some kind of library to get them in, forgive me if I'm wrong and I apologizes for not being clearer thank you for all your help, Jcrockstar365 (talk) 00:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC)jcrockstar :All content pages use templates that do the code for you. There is no library involved. You need to read the Editing Guide. Erin (talk) 18:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hey, Erin, since your the only admin that is active since 2012 are you gonna adopt the wiki? if you do please, give me Admin/Bureaucrat because i want to make the wiki better. Thanks! Kryyzton (talk) 21:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: :*Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) :*Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs :*Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. :*Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. Erin (talk) 18:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Grizzleheim and new worlds update? Hi, Erin. I was surprised to find this page did not include Torald in Grizzleheim and thought maybe I could add it. I guess I misunderstood wikis and thought they were community run. I didn't know what I was doing anyway and tried to undo it. I hope I didn't mess anything up. Anyway, do you think you could update to include Torald in Grizzleheim as well as any crafting vendors in Celestia, Zafaria, Avalon, and Azteca? It would be great to have that info once I get to the last three. :Torald Wayfinder is right here and was there all along. I am not sure what you mean. Erin (talk) 15:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Issue Hi Erin, I just reverted a vandalism issue by Cole213324 on the Kraken (Boss) page. Letting you know in case you choose to ban the user for it. What users here can do rollbacks? And who should I report page vandalism to? Chrisacct (talk) 03:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Its best to let admins take care of vandalism unless necessary. If not done perfectly it makes more work for the admins. There is no need to report it. Erin (talk) 17:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Reverted Category Issue You reverted my candidate deletion for the extra category but did not explain the reason as to why you chose not to delete. Category:The Basillica Quests and Category:The Basilica Quests are the same categories. The former is misspelled. This just creates confusion when editors type in the category for the quest they are updating. Chrisacct (talk) 03:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Unneeded categories will get taken care of when I go through unused categories next. There are many things to check before just deleting something. Erin (talk) 17:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Untitled HI there I would like to become an admin and I am thinking that we would make this site as good as wizard101 central. thanks P.S.My own personal wizards website: davidgiantstone.webs.com Reprinted :In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: :*Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) :*Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs :*Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. :*Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. Erin (talk) 15:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Reverted edits Hi there. I just had to point out that I think you were wrong in reverting two of my edits (diffs shown here and here). Pixie Queen: image = Pixie Queen (pet).png - this is a nonexistent image, and the "image" parameter doesn't do anything, because the FirstGenPetInfobox template is set to add image by page name. The parameter could perhaps be removed from the template documentation to avoid any possible confusion(?) egg = Evavesent Egg - This is spelled Evanescent. Quote: "stop changing the text in the description, it was carefully chosen" - The following is taken from the description: "please go the this page." All I did was to correct that and to remove the capital letters from a few words, for consistency. The final thing I did to the article was to alphabetize the favored snacks lists. Alicane Swiftarrow: Someone italicized a whole sentence, which was a direct quotation and was already in quotation marks. This is not proper grammar. Just for the record, my intention is not to point fingers, but I'm planning on doing quite a bit of work for this wiki, so we need to be able to discuss such things. I know from my own experience of being admin at Terraria Wiki that a lot of editors add incorrect info, misuse wiki markup, add nonsense, etc (generally doing more harm than good). So I know it's easy to some times be a bit too quick with hitting undo or rollback, if that was the case here. Additionally, I see that you've put in a massive amount of time and effort into this wiki and I would just like to say; thank you so much for that! And sorry if the message was too long. :) Reply Pixie Queen: :The image does exist but got lost. I returned it. :Those words are capitalized as formal game terms and/or proper nouns. This is standard practice on the site to help users. Removing them is not consistent. :I redid the egg. Alicane Swiftarrow: :Italicizing the speech in quotes in the creature description is standard practice on the site. Grammar standards are irrelevant in this case as it is not in a paragraph. It is an artistic formatting choice which differentiates the speech from other elements on the page and makes the page look better. Erin (talk) 14:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I realize now that those words are to be capitalized. What I meant with "for consistency" was that those same words are not capitalized earlier in that description, so it's inconsistent. OK, so we agree that the only thing I did wrong in that edit was to remove a couple of capital letters. Certainly you agree that this is not reason enough to revert an edit (when everything else is properly done)? I ask because you said nothing of it. ::The editing guide says nothing of italicizing creatures' speech quotes. They are also more commonly put in quotation marks, rather than italics. If you want speech quotes to be put in quotation marks and italics as the standard, you should probably explain this in the editing guide. There's no way people will just guess to edit that way, since it isn't grammatically correct. I do agree that it looks good that way, however. :::The edit was undone because it was undone once before by an admin, and it was then redone without any inquiry as to why it was incorrect. I did not undo everything and not everything was properly done. :::Someone else made a correct change and you undid it even though you are new to the site. I undid the undo. No one was criticized for not knowing standard formatting practice for a small part of one template. The problem was simply one user undoing another user's work that was not vandalism without understanding why it was done. :::Erin (talk) 03:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I added an edit summary to the first edit ("Reworded + grammar"). Then you undid that, without adding a summary. I then assumed the only reason you undid it was that I had reworded the description and that you had simply overlooked the correct parts of my edit. So I edited it again, but I did not make the exact same edit over again; there were some changes, and I didn't reword the sentence in the description this time. So the argument of undoing it because you're an admin and that I redid the edit without saying why, is invalid. "...not everything was properly done" --You can't just say that without pointing to something specific. Like I have explained, the only thing not properly done was removing the capitalization from a couple of words. If you disagree then give me something concrete. Me being new to this wiki is irrelevant. Since the editing guide (or anywhere obvious) don't say anything about italicizing creature quotes, I had to assume that proper grammar is supposed to be used. And I'll just repeat; there are more cases where those quotes are in quotation marks than in italics. So there was really no fault with my reasoning. Special rules like that have to be properly documented - if not, people will keep editing differently. Which template are you talking about? If you mean the creature template which the page uses, that doesn't say anything about it. :I reverted the Pixie Queen edit because you removed content. You removed most of the description, including the most important parts, and clearly changed the meaning of the message. Therefore, reverting the edit was 100% appropriate, especially when it was a message added by a site admin. When you did it again, I used the undo function and explained explicitly why it was being undone. :In regards to the italics. You are new to the site and incorrectly undid someone's edit without being familiar with the wiki at all. Every wiki is different, and you should make no assumptions about how pages are formatted. Your logic about grammar is wrong anyway, since that rule only applies to in-line quotations. It does not apply to indented quotations, which are commonly italicized in books. :Regardless of the formatting preference, it is extremely rude for new users to come in and undo other people's edits. This is especially true when the reason you made the mistake is because you are not familiar with the site. Upon me correcting your mistake, you chose to accuse me of being too quick with undo and/or rollback. This was after you were the one undoing someone else's edit on a site you were new to. :I chose not to dwell on something so minor. We cannot document every formatting practice on the site as it would require ridiculous volumes of text. We focus on major issues that have come up based on experience as we want people to read the material presented. The admins regulate consistency and we promote users to go to established pages for examples. :I suggest that you learn from your mistake, drop it, and move on. Erin (talk) 01:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal You'll probably notice it anyway, but just in case; someone vandalized three pages and needs a block. untitled Brennan987654321 (talk) 06:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you could use some help with the wiki, maybe I could help a little bit, sorry about messing up the wiki awhile back, I did some research into the coding and I think i understand it a bit better...do you have any other admins for this wiki? if not, i'd like to "apply". lol, message me back when you can. Btw, if it helps at all, i am a lvl 90 storm wizard in wizard101 so i know quite a bit about the game. I could make this site 10X more popular then central if we can work together. Thank you for reading, hope you message me back about the admin thing. :In general, we hope that administrators have shown their ability with many different aspects of the site and have more experience before they become an administrator. Some things that can show this include: :*Effectively using the templates (using available Infobox templates for new pages, using older Wikia code templates if Infoboxes aren’t ready) :*Making complete pages on a variety of different parts of the wiki, not stubs :*Understand the structure of the wiki and develop a basic understanding of the wiki’s code. :*Reaching a larger number of edits is also a good display of experience with the site in general, but please don't take this to mean that tons of little edits will help show your ability, quality is more important than quality. :Erin (talk) 01:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) untitled so is sunken city not a dungeon cause i thought it was? (confused) :That is not a valid category. Read the editing guide as it states above. Erin (talk) 04:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) untitled I tried adding a new item to Mooshu Drops Outdoor and it added it to this page instead http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:MooShu_Dropped_Items. How do I remove and fix this?? I am trying to add Tree Stage Set. Thank you ~~ Isabella MythFire ~~ You don't edit categories on this site. I undid the category damage. Erin (talk) 05:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) is there a chat hi is there a chat for this wikl because i need some help with the game that is not on here please anwer on my talk page not yours Skyrim90000 (talk) 21:27, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :There is not a chat as it would violate game policy. I cannot help with the game in any way other than the information on the site. Erin (talk) 23:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Lalalauncher has been vandalizing some pages, please do something about this. Player67 (talk) 22:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. But do not attempt to fix it yourself if you do not know what you are doing. It makes the page worse and makes more work for admins. Erin (talk) 17:51, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Why did you delete Jewel Socketing?!?! Go to Wizard 101 and see it for yourself it's real. Plants vs. Zombies 2 = epic (talk) 02:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC)PVZ 2 = epic :Do not make blank pages or pages devoid of meaningful content. Read the rules for editing the site to avoid making mistakes. Erin (talk) 17:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Updates can you add drops of items for lvl 40 to 110? i see that on this site that is missing. also there are some new badges from the new update :update 2 :ps i forgotten to sign my name. :Wizard101winnerairplane (talk) 19:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Wizard101winnerairplane aka in the game Rachel Day ::It is up to users to upload game findings. You cannot ask people to do it for you. Erin (talk) 02:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Gaming Footer Would you mind if this wiki be added to the MMO footer on Game Hub?--Hornetzilla78 (talk) 15:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :No thank you. Please do not continue spamming requests. Erin (talk) 02:29, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete my Star School page? :BlazeBattleShield ::Read the editing guidelines before creating pages. If you do any more copyright violations through stealing you will be banned from the site. Erin (talk) 19:50, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Dear Erin, The Crowns page is protected, but I want to make an edit: Crowns can be earned by completing a max of 10 12-question quizzes per day, each granting 10 non-transferable crowns. These Trivia are found on the FreeKI Games site: https://www.freekigames.com/trivia Iamecstatic (talk) 03:12, May 19, 2019 (UTC)Iamecstatic(Gabrielle FairyHeart) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 15:26, June 9, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One